


Prankmaster Buck

by Lilacsheen



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Related to S04e03, cheesy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilacsheen/pseuds/Lilacsheen
Summary: In which a coffee maker and Buck's tendency to prank is actually a love language.(Or, a cheesy snippet of how I think the aftermath of episode 3 went)
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 16
Kudos: 267
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Prankmaster Buck

"You bought him a coffee maker?" Hen gives the blond a look, amusement on her face. "As a _prank_?"

"Yeah, so me and Chris orchestrated the whole thing, I kinda wished I could've seen the look on Eddie's face when he unboxed it, though," Buck chows down on his breakfast bagel with an ear-splitting grin, the firestation empty this time of day.

" _Wow_ ," Hen stands up from the dining table, a small smile all she can offer. "You're _devious_ "

"I _know_ , right? I _really_ should prank Eddie more often,"

"Oh, so it's a prank? _Not_ a means to buy him something he said he wanted?"

Buck stops short. "I don't know, I guess it was funny," he shrugs. "If you wanted one as well, I can send it to you too,"

Hen chuckles, giving Buck a sympathetic pat on the back before she makes her way downstairs. "No thanks, but just between you and me, _Prankmaster_ , I don't think you did that as a prank,"

"I don't know what you mean," Buck arches his eyebrows as Hen leaves him with a knowing look.

Left alone upstairs the 118, Buck looks over the railing and he spots Eddie, preparing the gear and putting them into the ladder truck.

' _Of course I know what Hen meant. I don't know why I'm even playing dumb. I've been in love with Eddie Diaz since he walked in here for the first time._ '

\---

"...Buck,"

"... _huh_?" Buck's focus snaps back to reality, and the reality is that Eddie is sitting right in front of him, holding two dvds in his hands. ' _Oh right, movie night. The night where I come over to Eddie's place to watch kid movies with Chris, he fell asleep, then Eddie and I watch grown up movies while we drink beer, also known as my favorite night._ '

"I _said_ ," Eddie chuckles, repositioning himself on the narrow couch that can barely fit 2 people—the couch he is currently sharing with Buck, and he holds up the two dvds. "Do we watch your _lame_ Pretty Woman dvd for the _tenth_ time, or will we _finally_ watch something _good_ , like Die Hard?"

Buck sneers at the mention of Die Hard, and he lunges for the dvd. "No way! Die hard is lame! I'm confiscating it from you—it's not even Christmas!"

But Eddie pulls his hand back, and Buck leans forward to grab the dvd, but as he tries to grip the edges of the couch with his other hand, he misses the edge by a mile. Pretty sure he thinks he's about to roll off to the floor.  
But he didn't.

Eddie drops the dvd, his strong arm grabs Buck by the small of his back, which also means he's pinning himself on the couch—right under Buck. They fell silent, the hammering of their heartbeats dampened by the thin layers of their clothes; also the fact that their lips are only a hairstrand apart from brushing didn't help lessen the bpm.

In an attempt to make light of the situation, Buck opens his mouth. "...heh... wouldn't it be funny if we kissed right now?"

It's a poor attempt.

"Would it?" Eddie gazed into Buck 's eyes, glazed with a glimmer of something that Buck can't quite place, but he's _sure_ he's seen Eddie look at him with the same glimmer a few times.

"I..." Buck can only mutter one alphabet before Eddie drops the other dvd to the floor and used both his hands to cup Buck's cheeks, pressed his lips on Buck's—much to Buck's surprise.  
His eyes only widen for a moment before he closes them back down, kissing Eddie back with even more intensity and frenzy. Buck is the first one to break the kiss, coming up for air.

" _Eddie_..." Buck pulls away, sitting upright on the couch next to the still-flushed Eddie.

"Yeah..."

"You dropped my dvd on the floor," Buck, still flush-faced, points at his Pretty Woman dvd on the rug, trying to shake off the feeling from the _best kiss in the whole world_.

Eddie laughs with ragged breath. "Hah, that's what you get for buying me that AI-coffee maker," he scoffs, but with a clear glint of adoration in his eyes.

"Do you like it?" Buck smiles, both of them sitting on the couch, not knowing what to do.

"I hate it, but thanks." Eddie ruefully smiles at the blond, eyeing the coffee maker dormant on his kitchen island.

"The kiss or the coffee maker?" Buck gives the brunette a playful grin, softly nudging him with his elbows, but Eddie counters that and wraps his arm around Buck's shoulders instead.

"I'll give you three guesses," Eddie smiles, leaning his head on Buck's as he gives the remote to the blond.

"What happened if I guessed wrong? Are you gonna return the coffee maker?" Buck pastes an innocent smile, his head settling on Eddie's chest as they get snuggled on the couch, as if this is what's always meant to be.

Eddie pretends to think it over. "Nah, you're just gonna have to kiss me each time you guessed wrong,"

"I think this is gonna be a game I _painfully_ suck at." Buck smiles, and they settle for Lara Croft instead. There's gonna be a time and place for the whole nine yard of romance, but tonight? It's all about snuggling and guessing things wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, idk what I'm doing it's just something I had to write down or I'll forget,,,
> 
> also, I'm taking requests, head down to my tumblr [here](https://lavenderby.tumblr.com) and shoot me an ask or inbox me if you want :) thanks!


End file.
